Need you now
by Mingoo7Gong
Summary: Alex feels alone and angry at himself for letting Izzie go he had recently broke up with Lucy and still misses Izzie he loved her so much that love never went away he tried to talk to her and read what happens next - read and review first story ever


**HI everyone I'm new here and this is my first story please read and review, hope you guys like it! =]**

**Disclaimer's note: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but I'm a big fan!**

* * *

><p>Papers and old pictures was scattered all around the floor, bottles of beer rolling to one place to another. Alex was sitting on the floor drunk playing with the old pictures he had left with Izzie. He was depressed, lonely and actually also drunk he was going crazy he needed her. He was deciding to call and talk to her but he can't find his phone 'DAMN WHERE'S MY PHONE!'<p>

_Picture Perfect memories scattered all around the floor Reaching for my phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

'DAMN WHERE'S MY FREAKING PHONE!' He shouted drunk and confused

Till someone knocked on the door and opened it, it was Derek

'Hey what's your PROBLEM people are trying to sleep here!'' he yelled at the drunk and confused Alex

'W-What did you say?' Alex said drinking another bottle of beer

'Where's my phone?' he asked looking everywhere while a beer in his hands

'Would you stop that' Derek said and sat beside him on the floor

'Give me your beer' Derek demanded taking Alex's beer

'Hey! Get your own!' he shouted his breath was nasty cause of all the beer he took

'Now what's your problem ha?' Derek asked drinking a bottle of beer

'Nothin'' he answered back

'That cant' be, Is it about work' Derek asked drinking another bottle of beer while he finished Alex's beer just a minute ago

'Come on tell me' he irritatedly said

'It's about Izzie' he said angrily trying to search the last bottle of beer

'And what about it?' he asked carelessly started to get drunk

'It's just that. I miss her so much why would she do something like that why would she leave?'

'Oh, I don't know about that but I do know she still loves you'

His pager started beeping, he took it the page and said

'sorry, got to go' he said taping Alex's shoulder and slammed the door shut

'Call her' he yelled his footsteps leading to the door

'Yeah I go do that!' he carelessly answered

'Now where were we …. Oh right my phone' searching for it

'Damn!' he said angrily

Half an hour later

'Oh, here it is' finding it under his bed

It was a quarter to one and he hadn't slept yet just looking for his phone he searched the contacts named Iz he pressed the green button and waited for her to answer

'Please pick up the phone' walking to the kitchen to get another bottle of beer

No one answered

'OH, COME On!' He yelled throwing his phone to the ground and immediately sat next to it

He was alone Meredith stayed with Cristina, Lexie is in surgery Jackson slept in the on call room while April got a patient that's had to be monitored at all times and he was all alone no one to be with

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now _

He can't resist calling her so he grabbed his phone and called her _again_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

Finally she answered 'hello' her voice said happily he missed her so much he misses her voice her laughter her smile and specially herself

'Hey Iz it's me Alex and I just wanted to say is-'

He couldn't say it he was so afraid that she would reject him again

'I miss you …okay' those words blurted out of his mouth

'I miss you so much everything changed since you left Robbins and Torres married and they had a baby but actually Mark baby Reed and Bigfoot died Meridith adopted a baby girl Cristina and Owen got married Cristina quit since the shooter was in but she came back and I almost died that day' he said panting waiting for her to answer 'Iz are you there?' he asked worriedly 'Iz?'

drinking a bottle of beer he walked to the door and stared at it, he slowly sat on the floor and waited for her to answer

'Iz please…'

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door wishing you'd come sweeping like the way you did before _

He start_ed _to cry_ 'Iz please answer me'_

_T_ill someone knocked on the door

'No one's home' he yelled concentrating on the phone

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind for me it happens all the time_

'Alex?' the voice from behind the door said

'Iz, is that you?' standing up with his phone and opened the door

'Iz' he was surprised to see her

She finally hugged him 'I miss you too Alex' she said hugging him tightly and kissed him

'I miss you so much, can you ever forgive me?' she said staring at him waiting for his answer with pleading eyes

He smirked and said 'you're my wife of course I forgive you' he said like nothing had happened between them

Seeing her made him happy,and forgot all what happened all that matters that she's here he hugged her tightly as to never let her go

'I'm staying for good Alex I'm staying I'm going to ask chief to please give me my job back'

She whispered in his ear his smile went to a bigger one

'I need you and I love you please don't go we got married ' he said tearfully hugging her more tightly

' I'm staying for good Alex ,I love you I will always love you,Screw the damn divorce papers' she smirked and kissed him sweet and passionately while tears came to their faces, happiness and love finally came back again

_Oh baby I need you now,_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think do you like it , please review I would love it to see many are reading and having the time to make a review please review … pleasure from me and I'm planning more and more stories thanks guys and don't forget read and review Thanks so much!and i'm really new<strong>


End file.
